The present invention relates to a banknote handling machine and more specifically to a machine that includes an infeed part for customer identification and for receiving banknotes deposited by the customer from outside the machine, detection means for checking the validity of the deposited banknotes, and means for printing information in respect of customer deposited banknotes.
Automatic telling machines that are provided with means for detecting false banknotes are known to the art. Any false banknote that is detected is not returned to the depositing customer, but is stored in the machine and later becomes the subject of a separate investigation.
The procedure undertaken with such an investigation can be relatively complicated and tediously long, which makes it difficult to establish the source of the false banknote, or may make such establishment impossible. The object of the present invention is to endeavour to eliminate the aforesaid drawback and other drawbacks, among other things.
A banknote handling machine of the aforedescribed kind includes a process unit which functions to control the transportation of a banknote which the detector means suspects to be false, to a separate unit for storing and encasing, packaging, suspected false banknotes, and also controls means for printing customer related information and information relating to any possibly false banknotes detected in conjunction with storing and packaging the suspected false banknote.